Classification of Ships
Ship Descriptions 'Standard Design of Ships Designed for Anti-Ship Offensives. ' *'Fighter: '''fighters are used for the basic purpose attacking other fighters, they can be used strategically to attack a larger ships shield and where them down leaving a larger ship to deal with the destroying the ships un-shielded hull. Fighters are built to be fast and armed with light weaponry save for powerful anti-shield weapons. Often very lightly shielded. (due to lack of space) best countered with fighters or anti fighter weaponry.) *'Bomber: Bombers are used to destroy larger vessels than itself but ussually require large numbers or incredibly powerful weapons. They are built like turtles being slow and heavily shielded but highly maneuverable to deploy its payloads. (Best countered with fighters and anti fighter weaponry) *'Interceptor: '''Interceptors are incredibly fast and maneuverable often being less shielded than bombers but having very high powered weaponry to snipe off other bombers and fighters, their speed makes them only attack-able with other fighters, but because they move so fast they lose power quickly which shows in effect with their weapons power and speed. *'KKazi: 'Kamikaze is often considered extreme but many such use advanced computers systems to direct these near light speed heavily armored (intended for piercing ships as well as embedding into larger ships and exploding). Best way to stop them is to destroy the were they are either being manufactured or deployed from. Another counter is warp inhibiting mines which will greatly reduce their speed allowing one to pick them off. Standard Design of Ships of Military Design *'Corvetts: are designed for light armament and made for speed and maneuverability. They often have crews up to about a hundred at the maximum, but rarely is more than 10 crew members. They are often used to escort export and import ships between lawless and lawful space. Many pirates often capture these ships for use in their fleets. *'Frigates: '''are designed for maximum cargo capacity and are often used as transports of both goods and troops. *'Destroyers: Are powerful ships designed to destroy ships of similar size or smaller and are often used to escort larger ships from destination to destination. They are often heavily armed and are without a doubt the most common ship in any Arsenal. It is the ship many captains aspire to captain one day as it is these ships which are held with a legacy as they are neither too powerful nor to weak. *Crusiers: are powerful ships slightly larger than destroyers but are more often equipped with the technology of experimentation. Often considered the guinea pigs as most technology that is still in prototype stage is often permanently installed on-board the ship and used to conduct tests. The crews and Captains of these ships are often very unorthodox but highly effective as they are able to deal with the glitches and flaws in their ships technology and fix them wit relative ease and speed. *'Carriers: '''are used to transport and carry fighters and bombers as well as the Kamakazi, and Interceptor ships. Often lacking its own firepower save for very powerful shields carriers are often used only in planetary invasions, or when a battle commences with space craft to small to attack with larger vessels. Crews are often just thousands of pilots often living in cramped quarters. Most hope though that they will return to cramped 15 people to a room quarters rather than *'Fireship: 'Although banned by UFP legislative of War Conduct, the Fireships are ships designed for one purpose only, to cause the largest amount of damage as possible and is the kamikaze equivalent in large ship size. One such ship was designed to posses over 300 yottatons of explosive power. Though never used its counterparts are equipped with equal to immensely more amount with Anti-Matter and a element which is regarded as Element 141. *'BattleShips: '''Battleships are immensely powerful and incredibly heavily armored and can often survive several battles without taking much damage. They are among the heaviest shielded and most heavily armed, as well as armored ships construct-able in large quantities. Their major flaw is a lack of speed and maneuverability. Crews tend to be very arrogant, this is often the result of an arrogant captain who believes they are the most important. *'Dreadnoughts: '''Are incredible vessels often much more powerful than battleships and often coated with the heaviest Armour possible. Although used in warfare they more often never see combat as they act far as a tool of intimidation. They are the largest of the pre-advanced designs. 'Standard Design of Advanced Military Design *'Eclipse Corvettes: '''Whereas corvettes are fast and only lightly armored the more advanced Eclipse Corvettes are faster, and are encased in super-heavy Armour to counter their lack of shields. Although lightly armed still their rate of fire can often be increased to near unbelievable levels. *'Star Frigates: Made to carry the most cargo possible and are often used in evacuation of entire worlds. They have the most telportation pads on any starship capable of teleporting up to 3000 people at once. As well as being able to teleport beings who may have telportation scrambling materials with them. Most ships can accommodate over 100,000 people. Unlike their counterparts they posses more weaponry to defend themselves. *'SuperDestroyers: '''Like their destroyer counterparts Superdestroyers are merely larger vessels designed for often militaristic purposes other than exploration like their destroyer counterparts. Many former destroyer captains dream of serving aboard these ships with their crews one day. *'BattleCrusiers: Similar to cruisers but far larger they often deal with the beta level experiments often the very same technology they previously used. However instead of having their technology permanently installed they are expected to find the bugs fix them and then send them back to be mass produced. Cruisers crews and captains more often than not wish to be back on their cruisers with their alpha level technology that htye could constantly modify and have fun with. *'SuperCarriers: '''are immense and often have a fighter factory on-board to produce more ships. their immense though is for their crew and fighter pilots, as on a normal carrier less space is available and crews often get cramped in to quarters with more than 15 other people. *'SuperBattleships: similar to their battleship brethren they are much more immense and more heavily armed then their lessers. They also have upgrade engines allowing them much more maneuverability then other ships of their size. They can also jump to far faster speeds than all other ships. *'Star Dreadnoughts: '''Like their counterparts they are immense and are often used as tools of intimidation, yet more recently used to cripple worlds and annihilate entire fleets with a small group other ships. They rarely take damage and when they do they often become battle-scars rather than being repaired. 'Standard Design of Flagships *'Galactic Dreadnoughts: '''Although only two exist that were owned by the Imperium they are the largest and most technologically advance Starships currently known (minus the UGI, Sorgheli, and Atrox). Though not as Technologically advanced as the UGI's ships, they undoubtedly could hold destroy tens of thousands of their ships before being destroyed. They armed with the Most Powerful beam cannon ever built on a starship. Capable of cracking a planets crust from high orbit. '''Titans: ' * Titan's are ships that are of class not yet seen in the current universe. The Jin'Huan who exist in this universe and beyond it will often speak of witnessing a Titan moving through nearby space. Titan's are unlike any ship. They are considered Galactic Achievements due to their size, expense, armament and defenses. However despite their size they have proven to be perhaps the civilization saving vessels as their immense civilian populations dwarf sometimes even that of planets. (To be able to construct a Titan one will need resources and time and technology that is equivalent to that of the Death Star from the Star Wars Universe. This information is for newbies and current administrators to able to give a grasp of the immense undertaking.) Titan's are the only ship that can exceed the Wiki Rules for maximum ships size but if they are over 600 km long, wide or high, their dimensions cannot be disclosed, (because well its not worth getting into the discussion as to why) In the upcoming RP, several major civilizations constructed these vessels to house massive civilian and military populations along with their fleets to use as lifeboats to survive the death of their universe and nomadic-ly travel to other universes where battles, conquering, and colonization can occur. (Major Notice: For those who join only one Titan is allowed per civilization and the UGI and Taiidans count as a single Civilization, like if you had a coalition, it would still be one.) Category:Immoruti Imperium Category:Immoruti Imperium Military Divisions Category:Ships